Forgotten Fate
by Severed Glass
Summary: (rewrite of an old fic) To be famous, to be a prodigy, and to be of a wonderous world apart from that you once knew... all to be forgotten, and your painful past known to everyone but you. Would you want to remember the pain that your past only was?


Hey, this would be the reincarnation of my old story, "Forgotten Fate". I hope you like it, and if you read the old version, I hope you find this one much better, though I still don't consider this my best work, it is basically a way for me to pass the time on the weekend, I am bored outta my mind . . .

**Disclaimer --** . . . man, haven't said this in a while . . . I don't own harry potter! tear Now that has made me all depressed . . .

**Forgotten Fate**

**Chapter One**

The blanket of black nothing stretched over him, it was like a sickness that was trying to spread through his whole body. It entered through his nose and mouth, suffocating him, and what air he could take in was shot out in coughs that slit at his throat as he tried to exhale and burned as he inhaled. Despite his inability to breathe, he tried to look around him, and he saw nothing. His surroundings were as dark as a starless night on a new moon. Instinct told him to find a light source, something to keep him from fumbling in the dark, but when he tried to move his legs forward, he couldn't. The very thought of moving them sent shots of searing pain throughout his whole body. He tried to reach out, pull away the sheet of darkness in front of him, but his arms felt like weights dropped to the bottom of the sea. He tried to move, wished with all his heart to thrash out against the invisible ties that held him down. No matter how he tried, he couldn't escape from his paralysis. He felt helpless and weak, a feeling that scared him. He was always one to do something when the time came, but now he couldn't. He was frozen in place unable to protect himself whatever may happen to him. He didn't know why, but he was worried he something was going to go wrong, people he cared about were going to be wretched away from him, and that he was going to be alone. He told himself this feeling was ridiculous, in this black nothing he couldn't get more alone, could he?

Light flooded through his eyes, blinding him for a moment. However, this was something he was grateful for. He was terrified of the blackness which he resided in not too long ago. He found a stark contrast to the black before him as white filled his vision. The color was nearly blinding, but he realized he couldn't make out much of anything. He saw other colors on the walls, but it was only a blob (I love that word! Sorry, had to say that . . .). He guessed he must be on a bed, considering whatever he was laying on was soft and there were what he guessed were pillows bend his head. He tried squinting and could make it out a bit better, but still not clearly. He tried to move around with the hope of finding a way to clear his vision, but as he turned his head, lightning bolted through his entire body and he gasped in pain. He realized he still couldn't move his arms or legs, and considering he couldn't see a color change, realized that his legs were covered by what he guessed was a blanket. He could make out one arm, yet the other was covered by something big and bulky.

He heard a click and tried to look to where the sound was coming from, but regretted the decision as pain filled him. He heard someone humming as they stepped on tiled floor. He squinted and tried to see who was there, but sighed as he couldn't recognize the shape more than the person being, well, a person.

Her humming paused as she looked at him and inched closer. When she got closer she smiled, or that's what he thought he saw the red blur across her face be. "Harry, dear, you are awake!"

At this comment he had an odd urge to say that he was not awake and she was seeing things, however, he held his tongue. He wasn't sure that she was talking to him. He didn't recognize the name by which she had addressed someone else, had it not been him. He managed to choke out a small phrase in a raspy voice. "Who's Harry?" He didn't' know if it was understandable, his lips and tongue were heavy, as though they hadn't been used in a long time.

"Oh, dear, I didn't understand a word you said. I'll get you a drink of water." The lady went to his bedside and off a nightstand, grabbed a glass filled with water. She put her hands behind his head and lifted him just a little. She pressed the glass to his lips and water flooded into his mouth and he drank it with hopes only for more until he started coughing. She took the glass away and laid him back on the pillow.

"There, that's better." She smiled down at him. He squinted to try and make her out and she let out a gasp. "I forgot about your glasses!" She reached over to the stand from where she grabbed the water, grabbed his glasses. "They aren't you same ones." She started to explain. "The others were shattered in the accident, these are the same style as you previous ones, however."

She lifted the glasses and placed them over his face. Everything fell into focus as soon as the lenses fell before his eyes. He could now make out the warm smile of the woman in front of him. She wore a white outfit and had a cross on her hat. "I have to check your pulse if you don't mind" She picked up his wrist without the bulky plaster and touched it with a gentleness he thought couldn't' come from anyone but his own mother.

"So how are you feeling? Like a car hit you, eh?" She laughed at her own joke as she put his arm back down and reached for some medicine that she dropped in a cup and let it disolve before putting it in front of him to drink.

"Pain killers, you most likely want all those you can get, don't you?" She once again chucked at her own joke, but after moving just the tips of his fingers, he knew she was right, pain killers were very welcome at the moment. He finished swallowing and she nodded in approval. "That's a good boy, Harry."

He wished she would stop talking to him like a three year old, however, chances of that were so low they weren't worth mentioning, though something continued to poke in the back of his mind, and before he had more time to think about it, the question left his lips. "Who's Harry?"

This time, the nurse understood what he had just said and chuckled before answering in that tone that made him sound like a small child once again. "You are, silly."

His eyes grew wide as he could only think to answer with a "Me?"

"Yes, you. You're Harry Potter, right?" She looked at him a bit more seriously this time, and her tone had changed from that of talking to a small child to one filled with concern. She picked up her clipboard and looked at it closely. "That's what your friends and family called you, and the sheet says right here . . ."

He looked up at her with pleading eyes, wishing only for answers and understanding. "I don't know . . . Harry . . . friends and family . . ? Who . . ?"

"You're Harry, and in the waiting room is Ron, Herminie, and your family, the Dursleys. They're all waiting to see if you're alright, Harry. Think, you know who they are, don't you? Harry?"

"I don't know them . . . I can't remember anyone! I can't remember myself!" Tears brimmed his eyes in fear and frustration, they ran down his cheeks, forming wet streeks in their path. He would have wiped them away, he wished he could have whiped them away, but with the sudden realization that he didn't know anyone, that he couldn't even remember himself, paralysis had swept through his body. Only one thought ran through his mind, "Who am I?"

She held out her hand, but it never reached him. "Harry . . ."

"I don't know who Harry is!"

**End of Chap One**

Well, Until next time!


End file.
